Ninjago: Second Genration
by personlikeme269
Summary: go on the adventures of young Nicole, Jay jr, Mia, Lucas, Zaylee, Ky (Just say it k) and sky. The younge children lifing in the time of the ninja without even knowing it there parents. *cough cough so chessy shough cough*
1. Chapter 1

The loud banging and explosions wasted no time to wake up Lucas runs to the deck of the bounty to watch the fight. Only to find the others out there already. First there was Mia & Jay jr They were Nya's and Jays's kids. Mia had long jet black hair well Jay had A short mohawk hair that was Brownish orange They both had blue eyes though. Mia had on a Blue and red night gown, well Jay has a blue to Mia was Ky and Sky they are Kia and Skylor Kids. Ky Has spiky brown hair and sky has red hair in a braid they both have brown eyes. Ky has on One of those red footed pj things well Sky has on a orange pair of pj's. Next to Jay was Zaylee. She was built by Zane and Pixal not to long ago. She simply had on a snoflinga (Iidk how to say whatever its called in english so I had to put it in swedish) Shirt and some white was Sitting farther away from the group. Nicole was an orphan she was found by grandpapa Wu. She Had Black pixie cut hair And black eyes. She had on a Black sweatshirt and Black sweatpants. Lucas was Lloyd's son he said his mother left her a long time had green eyes and a modern bowl cut that was dirty blond. He simply had on a Green pair of pj's.

"Hey guys." Lucas says sitting next to Zaylee.

"Lucas you just missed the good part The green ninja and the Fire ninja just got cornered by the Water ninja came in with the Earth and the Lightning ninja to save the day." ky says making weird hand gestures through the hole entire talk.

"Yah you should have sean it it was pretty spectacular." Jay says.

"Cool." was all he could get out. The group sat on the deck of the bounty. Grandpa Wu said that the ninjas gave it to him when he retired. The would let their feet hang off the deck.

"Does anyone else think it's cold?" Jay ask Trying to warm up his arms.

"Says the guy who wore long sleeves." Nicole mumbles from her hiding spot.

"Do you want to go Nicole?" Jay says standing only makes Nicole laugh even more.

"Jay sometimes you're a Zaptrap yah know that." she says still laughing

"Shut up dirtwad." jay growls.

"Guys look!" Zaylee shouts pointing to figures in the distance walking young children scatter to their bed's.


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja's airjitzu there way to the waits in the main hanger well the other's check on there kids.

"So we think that Manur may not want to take over ninjago but way want somethang or even someone." Misako says once everyone gets inside.

"But who would that be?" kai says pointing out the thing everyone knew.

"Our kids idiot."Cole mutters.

"Well give it time." Sensei Wu starts "Meeting dismissed." The ninjas file out of the room to go to there designated rooms.

"Guys I think our parents are not telling us somethang." Sky say. Lucas and Ky turn from there video game asking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well every time there's an attack they leave, have you ever thought that they could be the Ninjas?" The others go silence considering Sky's question.

"Ya know you may be onto something kid." Lucas says breaking the silence.

"Lucas just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean you can call me kid."

"At Least i don't call you zaptrap." Lucas says.

"Or Dirtwad." Ky points out

"I still wonder how they got those nicknames."

*Flash back)

A 4 year old Jay is playing a the river well a 6 year old Nicole is talking to Uncle Cole.

"Nicole I have a quest for you." Cole says leaning down to Nicole "You need to go over to gay and call him a Zaptrap and throw this Wad of Dirt at him."

Nicole takes the piece of dirt from Cole hand and goes over to the river were Jay is.

"Hey Jay guesses what." She yells.

When jay turns around he gets greeted by a wad of dirt to the face.

"Your a ZAPTRAP." She yells running off.

"Well you a-a…. DIRTWAD!" He yells running after Nicole.

*End of flashback)

"Anyways we're getting off topic." Lucas says getting ther attention back.

"Maybe we could spy on the?" Sky suggest.

"GREAT IDEA!" Ky yells.

"SHHHHHHHH." Sky and Lucas courses.

"YOU SHHHH!" He yells running out of the room.

The two look at each other then run to get ky back.


End file.
